guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Council is Called
Overview Summary #Give your report of the assault to the consulate. #Speak with Elder Suhl. #Give your report to Elder Nahlo. #Find Elder Dahut and make your report. #See Elder Suhl for your reward. Obtained from :Dockmaster Ahlaro in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan Requirements :Venta Cemetery (mission) Reward :*2,000 XP :*150 Gold :*20 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? You wouldn't believe the rumors that have been flying around. Bodies and empty boats washing ashore ever since you left.... The council is in session. Tell your tale to '''Elder Suhl' and the rest."'' ::Accept: "It is quite the tale." ::Reject: "Let me finish my memoirs first." ::When asked about quest: "'''Elder Suhl' is in the consulate area."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Elder Suhl) :"You bear grave tidings: Varesh is truly aligned with these demons, the Sunspears have been smashed, and Kormir is dead. Still, you have done well rescuing the survivors and establishing a base inside Kournan territory. But now Istan must prepare for the inevitable retaliation from the Warmarshal. Our surviving ships can hold off the Kournan and their allied corsairs for a short while, but how can we defend ourselves against demons? :We will need allies in these desperate times... allies for the coming fight." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Elder Nahlo) :"We lost thousands of weapons, hundreds of boats and a vast amount of supplies. Kormir has truly failed us. Varesh has declared the Sunspears traitors, and Istan allies of the Order. We must sue for peace. If only we could talk to Varesh... perhaps then we could explain what has happened." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Elder Dahut) :"Suhl would press forward with this fight; Nahlo would explain the details until Nightfall is upon us. We have failed... and in failing we have endangered all of Istan. There is no other choice. We must surrender and plead for Varesh's mercy. To much blood has been shed because of Kormir." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Elder Suhl: "People of Istan, hear my words!" :Elder Suhl: "We have heard firsthand accounts of the attack on Gandara and the treachery of Varesh Ossa." :Elder Suhl: "We cannot stand idle by and let Varesh continue, but we have been weakened and cannot continue this war alone." :Elder Suhl: "We need our brothers, the Vabbians, as allies in this struggle. May the True Gods preserve us all!" :Elder Suhl: "It is up to you, . Go to Vabbi and convince the princes to join our cause." Reward Dialogue :"We cannot aid the Sunspears any longer. We must protect Istan while you recruit allies in Vabbi. It will not be easy. The Vabbian princes are oblivious to what goes on outside their palaces. You must somehow convince them that Varesh is a threat to us all." Followup :To Vabbi! Walkthrough Just talk to the three elders. Talk to Elder Suhl last because he gives the reward afterwards, so saves having to go back to him. Notes *You can talk to the elders in any order. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points